Always Be Mine
by SylvieDivine
Summary: After a great war between Russia and America, America is given to Russia to end the war and ease tensions. Having no knowledge of this agreement Alfred wakes up drugged and confused in a strange place with only Ivan's psychotic tendencies to keep him company. Non-con, very rapey. Rusame. One-shot for now.


**Bonjour! Happy Holidays. This one-shot is my gift to fanfiction, muwah!**

**Warnings: **_non-con, very rapey **030**_

**I may add a part 2 and 3 if I find time between school and my primary "You Don't Own Me" but for now this will remain a one-shot**

_~I gave Russia very broken English instead of doing a bunch of google translate bullshit -3-_

* * *

><p>He woke up to a nauseating smell. It hung it the air unwavering, tickling his nose and teasing his senses. It was god awful. A muffled groan escaped his lips as he blinked his eyes open. His pupils expanded as he looked wide-eyed into the darkness surrounding him. It was cold, and dark, and moist. He couldn't remember anything and his shoulders really hurt.<p>

His arms were stretched above him in chains. He must of been hanging there for some time because his shoulders were sore. His eyes watered as he tried to give them some relief by standing up on the tips of his toes. The cold slick floor burned his feet making him shifty. He grunted trying to move as the pain in his shoulders grew and he became more aware of his situation. There was a ball in his mouth that came around to be strapped around the back of his head. Drool dribbled down his chin as he felt the thing with his tongue. It was really tight. He could tell by the texture it was made of rubber but his jaws were sore from biting down on it for who knew how long.

Wait, where was Texas? Had he lost his glasses in the process of stumbling into this fiasco? Where even was he? He was drawing a blank making his brain throb from the lack of memories that should have been there.

A light filled the room suddenly forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut. Gradually he opened them adjusting to the dim light flooding in from the doorway. Everything was fuzzy without his glasses, he couldn't make out anything very clearly. A dark figure became silhouetted in the doorframe. Although he couldn't make out any details he could see it was a large person most likely a man from the structure of the guys build.

"Hmmmff- mmhhmm Mmm!" He pleaded with the man through the rubber ball. If luck was on his side, which it usually wasn't, the guy was some passerby and would help him out. If luck wasn't on his side, which it clearly wasn't, this was his assailant and the guy he would have to cleverly outwit in order to get out of this debacle.

The figure tilted it's head and slowly lumbered towards him. "Oh, Alfred. You are awake? I am glad. It would be no fun if you were to sleep this whole time."

This voice Alfred recognized. "Mmmnnhmm?! Hmmfghm mngh mmnn. hmmnhmmn hmmnn ffghtmm mndmm!" He grunted through the bounds struggling with the chains keeping his arms firmly above his head. He flinched as his toes lost their grip on the ground and his full body weight fell on his shoulders again. He blinked back tears failing to hide his weakness in front of the larger male. He was forced to calm himself the pain from his tight bonds stronger than his anger at being in that position in the first place. Sweat bubbled on his forehead and the nagging urge to wipe it off only furthered his discomfort.

The large Russian closed the space between them quickly practically pouncing towards the vulnerable American. "Alfred... You are so cute when you are struggling." He said with an evil looking grin.

The sudden and rapid movement startled the younger nation. His eyes growing wide Alfred tried backing away from the rather large Russian on his tip toes which was right next to impossible. Russia came closer and closer still until his face was centimeters from America's. And then he just stood there. Stood there staring at him. Their eyes locked Alfred stared at the face of the smiling Russian who gave nothing away. Eventually Alfred couldn't take it anymore and he turned his head away squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't control his body from trembling which he blamed on muscle fatigue. He wasn't scared his muscles were just strained from the chains and standing on his toes, yeah. But the Russian didn't know that.

"Are you afraid America? Afraid of me." The Russians smile grew wider as a wave of pleasure at causing this fear swept through him. "I have something for you Alfred. Won't you look at me."

_Fuck that, Fuck you! _Alfred thought. He felt the Russians hands caressing his face almost gently and something plopped onto place on his nose and ears. He hesitantly opened his eyes and the Russian backed up the slightest bit. Texas had returned to him, as they always did.

"It would be sorry if you weren't able to see the things we're going to happen, da?"

Finally able to see properly Alfred glared at the man. If he were a cartoon steam would be erupting from his nose and ears. Ivan stood in front of him smiling at him fondly holding his pipe loosely in his right hand. Alfred had only just realized he was missing his shirt, he often forgot to wear one in the first time as it was summer and he had a rocking hot bod. The only things he wore were his American flag style joggers and nikes.

"Hmmfhnm humffnnnmm mnnmn gffmmm?!" Alfred asked. He automatically blamed Russia for everything. If he could speak properly Russia would've been getting the full blunt of the insults and curses America was throwing at him.

The Russian smiled politely, patiently waiting for America to finish even though whatever he was trying to say was incoherent through the rubber ball in his mouth. "You must have a lot of questions." Ivan said once America had stopped with his murmuring breathing heavily from the effort of trying to shout through his muzzle. "The war hit you hardest America. We use some powerful drugs to get you down here. I doubt you remember much."

"Hmmmfm?" America murmured. What war? He felt like he was forgetting something really important. His stomach swam, head hurting trying to remember. It was easier to just blame Russia. It's not like a commie bastard like him could exactly be innocent in all this mess. And the giant did have him tied to the fucking ceiling.

"You were a gift for me America. You saved everyone, everything! Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Mhhnnmm?"

"You are a hero, and now you belong to me." Russia's expression became suddenly dark sending a shiver through America's very being. "Won't you play with me America." His loose grip on the pipe tightened, Alfred's eyes grew wide. "I want to hear your voice America. I want to hear you calling my name, begging me to stop, crying out in pain. Wouldn't that be fun_ Alfred_?" America's human name on the Russians tongue sounded downright evil. Russia removed the ball from America's mouth letting it bounce to the floor.

"Now hold still, I'm hoping this will hurt a lot yah?" Alfred didn't even have time to comprehend what was about to happen before the end of the pipe came crashing into him.

* * *

><p>Alfred couldn't remember passing out but at some point during the beating he had clocked out. His glasses were cracked and and dented though they somehow managed to stay clung to his face. He had been let down from the ceiling giving his toes, calves, and shoulders some much needed relief but now he was tied up on the ground with his hands behind his back. The bonds were really intricate coming around his front, shoulders, and back which made America wonder just how long he'd been out. His body hurt all over, he couldn't pinpoint which part of him had received the most damage. He felt broken inside, his bones and muscles furiously and tirelessly trying to put themselves back together. It was dim but not completely dark as it had been the last time he'd woken up. There was a window with bars on it that was generously letting in the light of dawn, or dusk he had no idea.<p>

"Are you awake now Alfred?" He heard Russian call.

"F-f-fuh fuck ya-you." Alfred replied hoarsely. His voice was sore from screaming which he was more embarrassed about than traumatized. He'd let his enemy see him weak and beaten. His pride had been smashed along with his body.

"You're so mean Alfred." Russia chuckled. America laid on his belly with his knees under him refusing to look up to see Russia stupid smiling face. "I want you to know that I had fun and i want to try other things with you."

America was silent. He tensed as he heard Russia moving from wherever he had been and start approaching him. Large strong hands closed around him on either side of him forcing him to turn over on his back.

"Get away you psychotic freak!" America screamed thrashing around best he could while the Russian loomed right over him. The larger older nation sat on his legs straddling the American to keep him from kicking out and leaned down so he was face to face with the American. Using one hand to keep America's head from moving away Russia forced his lips onto his. "Mmfnm!" Alfred protested as Russia's skilled lips moved over his closed ones. The large nation pinched his nose closed forcing Alfred to open his mouth trying to intake some air. Russia's large tongue shot into his open mouth claiming him. He squeezed his eyes shut as Russia moaned into his mouth. He couldn't breath and for all his struggling his body was too damaged and weak to put up much of a fight not to mention the leather straps keeping him bound. Eventually Ivan pulled back their parted lips connected by a line of saliva. When it broke it fell smacking America in the face making him queezy.

Russia chuckled. "You taste just as delicious as you look."

"Go to fucking hell you piece of shit." Alfred said flatly.

"Won't you call my name _Alfred_." America flinched hard as Russia's hand clamped over his member. "You are very lively down here da? Have you turned on from my kiss Alfred?" Heat rushed to America's cheeks and ears as he turned his head away in embarrassment. Ivan pulled his face back so they were staring into each others eyes as he massaged Alfreds hard on. "Do you like this Alfred? Which is better pain or pleasure?"

Alfred gathered a wad and spat at Russia face hitting him in the cheek. "D-don't talk down to me you perverted psycho cah-commie bastard! Don't fucking touch me!"

Russia wiped the spit from his face and licked his fingers smiling down at Alfreds disgusted face. He slipped his hands under the Americans joggers his fingertips grazing over the now erect bare member. "Your body is far more honest than that wicked tongue of yours America. You're dripping down here."

Alfred shook his head in denial. That couldn't be right. He wasn't turned on by this gargantuan feak. He wasn't even gay. Ivan moved off him pushing him over back onto his stomach. Alfred was powerless to resist falling onto his belly with a grunt. His joggers were pulled down around his ankles despite his protests and kicking. "You have never been touched here I imagine." His fingers forced their way between the crack of America's ass teasing over the opening to his anus.

"Wait! Wait!" Alfred panicked pleading. "We can talk this out Russia. You and me. You don't have to do this... please."

"That's right America beg me more." Russia said forced two of his thick fingers up his ass. Alfreds back arched outward his hands that were tied behind him clenching into fists. He'd never imagined how having something shoved up his ass would feel. Not to mention how much it could hurt. He gritted his teeth stifling any cry that threatened to break away from his lips.

Russia cocked his head to the side. From the Americans behavior so far he would've expected more of a reaction. He inserted two more fingers causing the American to groan but yet he still refused to let out his voice. Russia spread his fingers inside the man probing around. "You are very quiet now _Alfred_." Russia pouted. "Do you like how this feels Alfred? Tell me what you feel Alfred." In response America shakily unclenched one fist to stick out his middle finger at the larger nation in classic American fashion.

Russia narrowed his eyes digging his hands in deeper being more rough with the virgin until he felt that hard spot. America stiffened as a wave of... something danced up his spine. Russia smiled quickly removing his fingers much to Alfreds relief. HIs hole twitched open and close at the loss. He laid on the floor shivering, his breath ragged. Tears had moistened his eyes fogging up what was left of Texas making it hard to see and further disorienting him. He heard more rustling behind him and against his better judgment he let his curiosity get the best of him and turned to see what the brute was doing now. He trembled wide eyed as the Russian unveiled a throbbing 10 inch monster cock.

"Holy fuck..." America whimpered. "You wouldn't."

Ivan gave Alfred a warm smile that was more disturbing than comforting. "I just want to hear you say my name Alfred." Agonizingly slowly Ivan pushed into the American earning a pained cry that Alfred couldn't hold back. On numbing legs Alfred tried to scootch away from him but Russia put firm hands on his hips keeping him in place. "Lift up your ass more Alfred. I have not reached far yet." Forcing America onto his knees he continued to push into the American as slow as he could. He wanted America to feel every tear as he raked along his insides. Eventually he would break and be a drooling mess on the floor but it would be no fun if he broke to easily.

"N-n-n-noo! Pull it out!" America cried. "It hurts, fuck, ngh! It hurts."

Russia moaned softly as his full length was engulfed by the throbbing opening. The muscles in Alfreds ass unclenched and clenched around him trying, and failing, to adjust. "Can you feel all of me inside you America? You are so tight and wet. I think you are bleeding down here." Ivan teased.

Again America grew silent. He hiccuped softly as a tear escaped his eye. His resolve was breaking. "Rus-... Ah-I-Ivan... Please." He whimpered pathetically.

Ivan's ears perked up. His name sounded so sweet coming from America's lips. But he wasn't stupid, America was known for putting on acts to get what he wanted. "You feel so good Alfred I do not think I can hold back." Ivan said. He pulled all the way out before slamming back into the American roughly earned a loud painful scream from the younger nation. "If you keep making such noises I won't last very long at all." Russia chuckled.

He pounded into America hard and fast long-dicking him with each thrust. America withered under him his cries bouncing of the walls and filling the room along with the sound of skin slapping together. "Is it painful _Alfred. _Having my cock rammed up your tight virgin ass."

"Ngh! Hah... oh..." Alfred tried arching his back outward and curling in on himself. He was sweating, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to enfure. The throbbing pain grew and crept up his backside with every thrust.

Licking his lips Ivan tangled his hands in the younger nations dirty blonde hair yanking his hand back brutally. Alfred grasped sputtering unable to take in a proper breath. With his other hand Russia grabbed America's arms pulling him upward so he could pound him deeper and harder. Blood rolled down Alfred's inner thighs, the larger nations ball sack hitting his own making his cock twitch. He was no masochist. Nothing about this could ever feel good. There was no adjusting to it at this point. He bite into his lip squeezing his eyes shut, the taste of blood filling his mouth.

"Ah, Alfred. You're so good. Mmmhh." Russia leaned down whispering into his ear. "Ah, I'm going to cum, nh!" He said thrusting into him while pulling back hard on his arms and hair.

_Then hurry up and finish fucker! _America thought tears rolling down his chin. But Russia was a beast. Even though he said he was cumming he continued ramming the younger nation a while before his rhythmic thrust became violent and erratic. America could feel Russia's monster cock twitching inside him and came to a sudden realization of what was about to happen. "No! No! Take it out! Don't, please! Not inside!" He screamed over and over. But Russia ignored him. If anything the sound of America's voice crying out threw him over the edge faster and with one rough thrust his seed was filling up the younger nation.

"Ugh...nh..." Alfred groaned as the strange gooey warmth filled him. _It's inside me. _Russia's load shot into him for some time still making America feel nauseous until eventually Russia let go of his hair and arms letting the American fall into a heap on the floor in front of him. Ivan came around to Alfred's front shooting the rest of his cum into the Americans face and into his hair.

"That is a nice expression Alfred." Ivan said licking his lips. He picked Alfred's head up by his hair so they were looking each other in the eye. America glared at him his lips curled and his nose slightly flared. He was bleeding from his lip where he'd bite it, his glasses were falling off his face hanging on by one ear lobe and the end of his nose, and his face had Russian cum and American tears all over it. Ivan smiled at him warmly a sparkle in his eyes. He took his head and smeared his cum and Alfred's blood on the Americans face. "There, beautiful."

"Go to hell." Alfred growled. Ivan let go of him and he fell to the ground landing on his chin hard. He gasped as his teeth clattered together painfully biting the tip of his tongue. HIs glasses finally fell off his face onto the ground.. He could feel the cum mixed with his blood seeping from his asshole filling him with shame. _Disgusting...gross... _His body grew numb with the throbbing pain originating from his hole. Ivan threw him over onto his back violently.

"Ah!" Alfred cried out arching his back as a fierce flare of pain enveloped him.

"Alfred." Ivan whispered. America reluctantly looked to see Russia holding his erection looking down at him fondly. It was impossible that he was ready for a second round already even though he had cum so much.

"N-n-no." Alfred whimpered. His legs were too numb to even try to get away. He struggled with the bonds on his arms. "P-please."

"You're too cute Alfred. I cannot hold back." America trembled as Russia parted his legs to gain entrance into his bleeding twitching hole again. "Always be mine Alfred."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN for now<strong>


End file.
